


Let Me Love You

by dani_jriechers



Category: Supernatural, sabriel - Fandom, sam and gabriel - Fandom
Genre: Hurt Gabriel, M/M, Protective Gabriel, Spoilers, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 20:06:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1577828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dani_jriechers/pseuds/dani_jriechers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sam glared at the falling snow, its pureness seeming to only remind him of the death that seemed to always follow him.  Usually he didn't have any trouble on a hunt, but this time was different. He wasn't quite sure why, but he had seen a part of himself in the demon.  A part that desperately tried to break through all of the walls he had built up.  The side that was slowly destroying him, and his world."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Love You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so please judge lightly... XD

Sam glared at the falling snow, its pureness seeming to only remind him of the death that  always followed him. Usually he didn't have any trouble on a hunt, but this time was different. He wasn't quite sure why, but he had seen a part of himself in the demon. A part that desperately tried to break through all of the walls he had built up. The side that was slowly destroying him, and his world. 

_He had hoped that this part of him was gone forever,but ever since his soul had been put back into his body, he only had one thought. Kill. He could never bring himself to kill innocent humans, and decided that if this constant craving was never going to cease that he would rather die himself. He had a plan, one that he had started perfecting ever since Dean had gotten dragged to Hell._

_The plan was really quite simple, as Sam didn't really find any reason for a brilliant one, because he considered himself unspectacular, unimportant, and therefore would find no need in anything elaborate.  He was going to leave a small note, just so Dean wouldn't think this was his fault. Then he would venture off into the woods and shoot himself, something so simple that it almost hurt worse._

This was how he ended up here, freezing to death in the middle of nowhere, with a gun in his shaking hands. One shot was all he gave himself, and it was either now or never. No need to wait, he knew that Dean would understand, he was the one who always thought Sammy was a freak. Everyone was gone, and it was all his fault, he couldn't save anyone, he wasn't a hero, he was just a monster in human skin. Tears started to well in his eyes as he thought of all of his memories, the good and the bad. 

"I guess your life really does flash before your eyes when you're about to die," he gave a dry laugh to that thought. Such trivial things, human lives, really he was pathetic. He would just be doing everyone a favor by doing this.

He clicks the safety off, says a small prayer that was probably turned a deaf ear to, and raised the gun to his head. Right as he pulled the trigger, a blindingly bright light filled the woods and a deafening noise forced him to drop the gun and attempt to cover his ears; Sam could've sworn he heard someone yell his name before the blood loss made him lose consciousness.

****

Gabriel held Sam's cold body in his arms, desperately trying to revive him.

_Something, anything oh please god don't let him be dead. Please just let him live._

Crying softly Gabriel held Sam's body close and yelled his name into the darkness, "Sam!"

"G-Gabe?" he heard a faint voice whisper.

***

Sam was confused as to why Gabriel, the Archangel-Trickster was in the middle of the woods, holding him, and  **crying.**

He was really confused on why he was still alive. Did the plan not work? Did he miss? No, he could feel the warmth of new blood underneath them, so why was he still alive? Why, why couldn't he have just died, he didn't belong here.

"Come on, let's go," he heard Gabriel, but it felt like he was talking to him from for away. He was stuck inside his own head, he couldn't feel anything, the shock had settled into his bones, and he felt that everything was swimming in water. Nothing meant anyhting to him anymore. 

He felt Gabriel lift him and felt the strange sensation of being teleported and the nauseousness that always came after, but when he tried to move Gabriel just clung tighter to him and wouldn't let go.

Finally, he was set on the bed, but before he could escape, Gabriel was there with a look that froze him in his spot. Now that Sam was starting to think more clearly, he could see the red rims of Gabriels eyes, and the faint sniffing that meant he'd been crying not to long ago.

That confused Sam, why would Gabriel be crying over him, a worthless,  ** _human,_** nobody who couldn't even kill himself right. Why? It didn't make any sense; Gabriel was an all mighty being. Sam couldn't even compare.

Gabriels fists were clenching tighter and tighter at his sides, "You know," he said with anger, "your thoughts are  ** _very_** loud." 

Sam just ducked his head at that, he couldn't believe Gabriel had been listening, but I guess that was something he should've guessed Gabriel could do,  he **was** an archangel. God, he was so stupid.

While Sam was lost in his thoughts, he couldn't sense Gabriel coming in closer and closer, so close that when he finally looked up it was straight into Gabriel's honey-colored eyes. 

Sam was startled and fell back onto the bed, not really sure what Gabriel was up to. he was making Sam nervous with how he was acting. Hehad never really  **seen** an angel cry, nevertheless an archangel. 

"Sam, just, close your eyes, please," Gabriel said, he sounded so...broken, that Sam couldn't deny him. 

A silence seemed to take over the room in a way that Sam was sure Gabriel had left, right when he was about to open his eyes to check, he felt a soft pair of lips come into contact with his own, something so tender that it made him want to cry. He felt the tears welling up behind his eyes as he kissed back ever so gently. 

When it ended, both decided not to speak, thinking it would ruin the moment to add words to something so simple.

After a few more tender kisses and sweet silences Gabriel decided to say something that just made Sam's heart break into little pieces with how much it meant to him.

"Let me love you, please?" Gabriel asked while looking into Sam's eyes. His voice so filled with love and eyes overflowing with tears that all Sam could do was nod to the exquisite being that was laying beside him. 

Not everything was fixed, and maybe it never would be, but Sam knew that maybe it could be better with Gabriel by his side.


End file.
